1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwashing machine, and more particularly to an electric control apparatus for controlling the washing operation of the dishwashing machine in accordance with the tableware to be cleaned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disclosed in Japanese Patent Early Publication No. 50-63768 is a dishwashing machine which includes revolving wash arms arranged within a washing chamber to be supplied with hot wash water from a hot water storage tank. The revolving wash arms rotate continuously to direct powerful jet streams of wash and rinse water to a rack of soiled tableware such as dishware, glassware and the like placed in the washing chamber. In the dishwashing machine, however, the supply amount of wash water to the wash arms is suddenly increased up to a predetermined amount at the start of washing operation. This results in a sudden increase of the pressure of jet streams of wash water, causing noises in the washing chamber and impacts on support mechanisms of the wash arms. Since the supply amount of wash water to the wash arms is maintained at the predetermined amount during washing operation, it is difficult to remove food soils adhered to the racked tableware. In case the racked dishware and glassware are different in weight, size and soiled conditions, the light glassware will be tumbled or blown off by the pressure of jet streams of hot wash water directed thereto. To prevent breakage of the light glassware, the pressure and amount of the jet streams should be controlled to be lower and in a small amount. For this reason, a long time is consumed in washing and rinsing of heavily soiled dishware, resulting in a decrease of washing efficiency of the machine.